This invention relates generally to semiconductor electrically programmable read only memories (EPROM) and electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM), and specifically to techniques for using them.
An electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM) utilizes a floating (unconnected) conductive gate, in a field effect transistor structure, positioned over but insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate, between source and drain regions. A control gate is then provided over the floating gate, but also insulated therefrom. The threshold voltage characteristic of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage (threshold) that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned "on" to permit conduction between its source and drain regions is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate. A transistor is programmed to one of two states by accelerating electrons from the substrate channel region, through a thin gate dielectric and onto the floating gate.
The memory cell transistor's state is read by placing an operating voltage across its source and drain and on its control gate, and then detecting the level of current flowing between the source and drain as to whether the device is programmed to be "on" or "off" at the control gate voltage selected. A specific, single cell in a two-dimensional array of EPROM cells is addressed for reading by application of a source-drain voltage to source and drain lines in a column containing the cell being addressed, and application of a control gate voltage to the control gates in a row containing the cell being addressed.
One example of such a memory cell is a triple polysilicon, split channel electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM). It is termed a "split channel" device since the floating and control gates extend over adjacent portions of the channel. This results in a transistor structure that operates as two transistors in series, one having a varying threshold in response to the charge level on the floating gate, and another that is unaffected by the floating gate charge but rather which operates in response to the voltage on the control gate as in any normal field effect transistor.
Such a memory cell is termed a "triple polysilicon" cell because it contains three conductive layers of polysilicon materials. In addition to the floating and control gates, an erase gate is included. The erase gate passes through each memory cell transistor closely adjacent to a surface of the floating gate but insulated therefrom by a thin tunnel dielectric. Charge is then removed from the floating gate of a cell to the erase gate, when appropriate voltages are applied to all the transistor elements. An array of EEPROM cells are generally referred to as a Flash EEPROM array if an entire array of cells, or a significant group of cells, is erased simultaneously (i.e., in a flash).
EEPROM's have been found to have a limited effective life. The number of cycles of programming and erasing that such a device can endure before becoming degraded is finite. After a number of such cycles in excess of 10,000, depending upon its specific structure, its programmability can be reduced. Often, by the time the device has been put through such a cycle for over 100,000 times, it can no longer be programmed or erased properly. This is believed to be the result of electrons being trapped in the dielectric each time charge is transferred to or away from the floating gate by programming or erasing, respectively.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an EEPROM array with increased storage capacity and life.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide techniques for increasing the number of program/erase cycles that an EEPROM can endure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide techniques for increasing the amount of information that can be stored in a given size EPROM or EEPROM array.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide EEPROM semiconductor chips that are useful for solid state memory to replace magnetic disk storage devices.